megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ganesha
Ganesha (ガネーシャ, Ganeesha) is a recurring demon in the series. It is based on the iconic deity of Hindu belief. History Ganesha (also called Ganesh or Ganesa) is one of the most worshiped deities in the Hindu pantheon and is known as the Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings, god of wisdom and intelligence, and patron of arts and science. He is the son of Shiva and Parvati and depicted as having the head of an elephant (often with one broken tusk), a pot-belly, and from two to six arms. There are several popular Hindu stories as to how Ganesha origins and how he got his elephant head. While some say Ganesha was born with the head of an elephant, most say it was replaced by Shiva. In one story Parvati placed Ganesha as the guard to her bathhouse to which he agreed. When Shiva came and wished to see his wife, Ganesha refused, which infuriated Shiva. The two battled until Shiva in his anger cut off Ganesha's head. When Parvati saw what Shiva had done, he apologised and hastily searched for a new head. He took the first head he saw, which was that of an elephant, and placed it on Ganesha's shoulders. In some versions of this story, Ganesha already had an elephant's head, and it was at this point that Shiva threw his trident and broke off one of his tusks. In another story, Parvati was so proud of her new born son that she invited all the other devas to a feast so that they may see how perfect and handsome he was. Among the guests was Parvati's brother Shani, who was cursed with the evil eye. When he looked upon Ganesha his head was instantly burned to ashes. Luckily Brahma was present and agreed that he would allow Ganesha to live if the head of the first creature that was found was placed on his shoulders. Vishnu sent out Garuda to search for a head, and he returned with the head of an elephant. The head was placed on Ganesha's shoulders, and he was allowed to live again. Appearances *''Megami Tensei'': Majin *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin *Shin Megami Tensei: Youma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Youma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wargod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Youma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Yoma Race *Devil Survivor: Genma Race *Majin Tensei: Genma Clan *Majin Tensei II: Shinjuu Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Youma Clan (enemy) *Persona 3: Star Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Star Arcana *Persona 4: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: Nesha *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: Nesha *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Genma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Ganesha can be obtained by evolving Purski when he has reached enough level. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia *In Persona 3, there is an item called "Ganesha Bank", refering to the deity. Gallery File:Demi-Nesha.gif|Nesha in DemiKids Nesha Zombie.gif|Sprite of Nesha Zombie from DemiKids Image:Ganesha2.png|Ganesha as he appears in Persona 3 File:Ganesha_(Strange_Journey).jpg|Ganesha in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Ganesha.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. ganeshazombie.JPG|Ganesha's zombie form in DemiKids. 117-50.gif|Ganesha as he appears in Megami Tensei. Ganesha.png|Ganesha in Majin Tensei Ganesha.PNG|Sprite of Ganesha from Majin Tensei II Ganesha.GIF|Ganesha in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Ganesha32.PNG|Sprite of Ganesha from Giten Megami Tensei Ganesha 04.jpg|Ganesha in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Wargod Race Category:Star Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Youma Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Genma Race Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Icon Race Category:Evil Race Category:Shinjuu Clan Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Yoma Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Kishin Clan Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons